marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 143
! I shall announce that you and I are now completely in control of SHIELD! | Speaker = Mentallo | StoryTitle1 = To Free a Brain Slave! | StoryTitle2 = With None Beside Me! | Synopsis1 = While SHIELD HQ is in the hands of Mentallo & The Fixer, and Fury a helpless prisoner, Dum Dum & his men prepare to strike back! Tony Stark takes command as the technos prepare his "Neutralizer". The ESP Division are unable to pick up any trace of Fury's thoughts. The baddies attach a miniature H-Bomb to Fury's wrists, then remove the mind-control mask. Big mistake-- as Fury immediately begins thinking of an old war song, which acts as the "go" signal. After a burning chemical forces the baddies to remove their protective helmets, they come under attack by the ESP Division. While Fury holds out, Stark's Neutralizer dissolves the H-Bomb! Mentallo & The Fixer fight to escape, but are quickly captured, with the help of SHIELD's "Metronome Unit". It's revealed that the ESP attack has destroyed Mentallos' powers, and that Fury was wearing a "Mental Transmitter" to contact them. But elsewhere, a jet takes off from The Heli-Carrier-- but is quickly shot down by a flying golden egg. | Synopsis2 = Stowing his physical body in a water tower, Doctor Strange decides his first step at defeating Mordo's minions is by reclaiming his Cloak of Levitation. Battling Kaecillius Strange uses his mental control over the cloak to best his foe. Returning back to the water tower with the unconscious Kaecillius, Strange finds his body missing and while he puzzles over this Kaecillius revives and flies away with the cloak. Returning back to the Sanctum, Strange learns that the witch had captured his body while he was busy, and soon finds his astral form captured as well. However, he is able to mentally influence the Eye of Agamotto, and use it to defend and free himself. Using it's powers to force his will against the Witch, he commands her to free his physical body from it's bonds. Once this is done, Strange returns to his physical body and uses his mystic powers to erase the mystical knowledge from his foes minds. With his opponents defeated, Strange refocuses his attention to saving Clea and battling Dormammu. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** **unnamed agents * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Stark's Neutralizer * Miniature bomb * Metronome units * Fixer's rocket gun * Miniaturez mental transmitter * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * * * Denizens of the Dark * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Spells ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *1st story ** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References